Wrong Way
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Kini Naruto tahu apa yang Sasuke katakan. "Lihat saja nanti." Ternyata mengerjai orang yang bertanya jalan memang menyenangkan. Last fic. Mind to Read-Review? Please?


Wrong Way

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, story's idea © Ravarion Ald's Kei.

Rated : K+

Warning : Alternative Universe, Out-Of-Character, Out-Of-Topic scene, based on true story (again).

Character(s) : Uchiha Sasuke – Uzumaki Naruto – Hatake Kakashi.

Genre : Humor

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

"Hey, Teme..."

"Hn."

"Pelajaran hari ini masuk semua ke kepala ga?" Naruto bertanya saat berada di trotoar menuju rumahnya, bersama Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang entah deheman, gumaman, suara ngorok atau apa.

"Sama ya..." Naruto bergumam. Padahal dia ga tahu apa arti 'hn' Sasuke, iya atau tidak. Dia memang selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. (?)

Sasuke hanya berjalan, mengacuhkan Naruto yang mengoceh tanpa peduli ada yang mendengar atau tidak. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, ia mengeluarkan _headset_ dari saku celananya lalu memasangnya ke dalam telinga (tidak, tidak dimasukkan paksa sampai menyentuh gendang telinga. Bahaya.) dan mencolokkan sambungan menuju handphone _Nokia 6120c_-nya. Ia menekan tombol di tengah menuju music player, memilih lagu yang lumayan keras dan pilihannya jatuh pada _Sick Hearts_ oleh _The Used_.

"Hey, Teme! Kau dengar tidak!" Naruto membentak setelah omongannya tentang politik dan hukum di suatu negara yang ga tau kapan akhirnya. Salah pemerintah, katanya.

"Hn."

"Oh, baguslah..."

Padahal dalam hati Sasuke sedang bernyanyi sekeras-kerasnya lirik lagu band luar negeri itu. Dan ia menutup matanya untuk sementara.

"Teme! Awas!" Naruto berseru keras mengalahkan volume lagu Sasuke yang di pasang di tingkat tujuh. Sasuke sontak membuka matanya.

Ia hampir saja terjatuh menuju lubang di trotoar menuju saluran bawah air. Untung saja Naruto meneriakinya.

"Trims, dobe," kata Sasuke mengangguk tiis pada Naruto.

_**SPLASH!**_

Sasuke facepalm menyadarinya apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya, tubuhnya yang sempurna (setidaknya, menurut dirinya sendiri). Air kubangan di lubang jalan berwarna coklat bekas hujan (entah kapan datangnya), mengenai baju putih dan celana hitamnya! No!

Naruto menatap horor Sasuke yang masih facepalm kayak Germany (oke, ngelantur). Di mata birunya, Sasuke terlihat seperti zombie di siang bolong yang bangun dari kuburannya yang jarang di rawat. Dan ekspresi Sasuke sangat mendukung!

"Woy! Brengsek lo, bangsat!" teriak Sasuke dengan OOC-nya membuat Naruto tak yakin apa ini sahabatnya dan ia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke yang mencak-mencak ga jelas dengan pandangan menyiratkan 'apa-ini-sahabat-gue-kok-kayak-orang-nunggu-BBM-di-tempat-bensin?'.

Sang tersangka, motor Yamaha Mio perak (pengendara ga termasuk, pikir orang lewat ga penting dengan alis tebal) langsung berhenti dan melaju mundur dengan sendirinya. (?)

"Maaf ya, dek. Saya lagi buru-buru..." kata si pengendara tersangka sambil membuka helm hitam berstandar SNI di belakangnya. Dan tetap terlihat masker yang meneyelubungi hidung dan mulut laki-laki itu.

"Oh, ga apa-apa kok, om..." kata Naruto, membuat alis kanan Sasuke dan Kakashi–laki-laki itu, berkedut berkali-kali.

'Apanya yang ngga apa-apa!' batin Sasuke marah dan berharap bisa mencekik sahabatnya itu dengan keras lalu melemparkan tubuh itu ke trotoar lain di seberang jalan dan lalu tertawa laknat sambil melihat tubuh Naruto di angkut ke ambulans (oke, Out-Of-Imagination alias OOI).

'Om! Gue yang gantengnya extreme ini di sebut 'OM'!' batin Kakashi narsis sambil membayangkan dirinya menggeleng Naruto di tengah jalan dan tertawa nista sambil melakukannya.

"Oh, iya. Saya mau nanya jalan. Kalau ke Suna, jalan mana ya?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya, dengan terpaksa.

"Oh, lurus aja ke sana. Jalan ke Suna, belok kiri habis ada perempatan," jawab Sasuke dengan dinginnya. Naruto merinding karena ada angin meniup tengkuknya, ternyata ada es krim melayang. (?)

"Makasih ya, dek," kata Kakashi sambil berlalu menuju jalan yang di beritahu Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk tiis.

Setelah Kakashi berlalu dan menghilang dari pandangan, Naruto segera melotot pada Sasuke.

"Sas, itu kan jalan buntu habis perempatan belok kiri! Gimana sih!" protes Sasuke.

"Biarin. Liat aja nanti," Sasuke tersenyum seperti Light saat menulis nama di Death Note, oke ngelantur lagi.

Naruto memandang temannya itu dalam hati ia berkata, 'What the hell?'

**-x-x-x-**

Yamaha Mio perak datang dengan silaunya menuju arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang tak beranjak sejak mereka ditanya Kakashi, bahkan ada orang ga penting lainnya teriak, 'argh! My eyes!', atau 'silau, men!'.

Dalam hati, Sasuke udah ketawa sampai guling-guling, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Daripada di realita, dikira udah ga waras sama Naruto nanti.

"Woy!" seru Kakashi memberhentikan motornya.

"Iya, om? Kok balik lagi?" tanya Naruto heran. Sasuke diam, masih mendengarkan lagu dari handphone-nya. Almost Easy milik Avenged Sevenfold.

"Salah jalan, dek! Gimana sih!" Naruto memandang Kakashi dengan pikiran, 'Kok ngomongnya kayak ibu-ibu yang nawar harga daging ayam yang harganya lima puluh ribu jadi sepuluh ribu. Sewot banget.'

"Idih, di tanya malah bengong! Dasar gila!" seru Kakashi sambil memasang helm-nya lagi.

"I'm not insane, I'm not insane! I'm not insane, I'm not... Not insane," Sasuke berseru keras menyanyikan lagu keras itu, tak sadar kalau Kakashi ada di dekatnya.

Kakashi bergidik, lalu mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan seratus kilometer per jam menuju jalan'entah-kemana'.

Naruto tertawa. Akhirnya tahu maksud Sasuke yang 'lihat nanti saja'.

"Oy, dobe. Om-om ga jelas itu udah balik belum?" tanya Sasuke.

Hanya untuk mendapatkan gamparan made in Naruto dan pelepasan headset secara paksa.

Hobi Naruto yang baru: mengerjai orang yang tanya jalan memang menyenangkan.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Afterlife – Avenged Sevenfold)

(Word count: 939 words)

As usual, based on true story! Saya langsung ngakak pas mas-mas sama mba-mba yang nanya jalan sama saya, bilang 'salah jalan, neng!'. Saya yang lagi di tengah jalan habis dari Alfamart langsung ketawa ga berhenti sampai rumah. Lagian, nanya sama orang labil kayak saya. XD

Saya kepikiran lirik Almost Easy pas sebelum ngetik bagian Sasuke nyanyi, kok bisa pas ya? :'D

Saya, yang mau UAS malah semangat bikin fic, bukannya belajar buat (remidial) sama ulangan. Ini fic saya yang terakhir di bulan Mei (jelas!). Do'akan saya naik kelas dan masuk IPS~

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Nah, mind to review? Just click the 'review' button. Easy, isn't it?

Per favore?

**Mei 2010**


End file.
